Linerless label products, such as shown in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/912,851 filed Jul. 13, 1992, Ser. No. 07/914,116 filed Jul. 15, 1992, Ser. No. 07/974,072 filed Nov. 10, 1992, and Ser. No. 07/997,171 filed Dec. 28, 1992, are typically available only in square or rectangular (quadrate) form, or must be die-cut in line on applicating equipment. For example, in situations where the labels are die-cut by the applicating unit just prior to application to cartons or containers they are then mechanically applied to the cartons or containers, however the speed of application is limited by the necessity of die-cutting the labels just before application.
According to the present invention an assembly of a plurality of linerless labels is provided wherein each of the labels has a non-quadrate configuration. The labels may be die-cut in a preliminary stage long before a carton application or other use stage, and readily applied at the use station by easily mechanically removing the labels from contact with each other.
According to one aspect of the present invention an assembly is provided comprising the following elements: A plurality of linerless labels each having a top surface with indicia imaged thereon and a coating of pressure sensitive adhesive release material, and a bottom surface covered with pressure sensitive adhesive, each of the labels of non-quadrate configuration. And, means for readily releasably connecting the plurality of labels to each other.
Typically, each of the labels is substantially circular in configuration, although a wide variety of other non-quadrate geometries could be provided. The means for readily releasably connecting the plurality of labels to each other may comprise a portion of the adhesive of one label overlapping a portion of the top surface of another label, so that the plurality of labels is provided in a shingled configuration. Alternatively, the means for readily releasably connecting the plurality of labels to each other may comprise a matrix material and a plurality of paper ties connecting each label to the matrix material (e.g. four substantially evenly spaced ties).
A number of modifications, such as shown in the applications referenced above, may also be provided. For example the adhesive may be repositional adhesive, although permanent and removable adhesives also may be utilized. Also, a tie coat may be provided between the adhesive and the bottom surface, such as shown in co-pending application Ser. No. 07/912,851 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein). Also, a thermal coating may be provided on the top surface of the label for imaging indicia in response to the application of heat, such as shown in application Ser. No. 07/914,116 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein).
According to another aspect of the present invention, an assembly of linerless labels is provided comprising the following elements: A plurality of substantially circular in configuration linerless labels, each having a top surface with adhesive release material and a bottom surface with pressure sensitive adhesive. And, the labels disposed in shingled relationship in a substantially straight line, a portion of the adhesive of one label overlapping a portion of the adhesive release material of an adjacent label.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention an assembly is provided comprising: A plurality of linerless labels each having a top surface with indicia imaged thereon and a coating of pressure sensitive adhesive release material, and a bottom surface covered with pressure sensitive adhesive. And means for readily releasably connecting the plurality of labels to each other, comprising a matrix material and a plurality of paper ties connecting each label to the matrix material or another label.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention a method of making an assembly of linerless labels is provided comprising the steps of: (a) Forming a linerless label web by printing indicia on a first face of a web of label stock and coating the first face with a pressure sensitive adhesive release material, and coating a second face of the web of label stock with a pressure sensitive adhesive. (b) Die-cutting a plurality of non-quadrate configuration labels from the web. And, (c) taking up the plurality of non-quadrate configuration labels in an assembly form in which the plurality of labels are readily releasably connected to each other.
Step (b) is typically practiced to produce labels that are substantially circular in configuration, although other shapes may also be produced. There is also preferably the further step (d), between steps (b) and (c), of separating the die-cut labels from each other and the web; and wherein step (c) is practiced by shingling the labels so that a portion of the pressure sensitive adhesive on one label engages a portion of the release material on an adjacent label. Step (c) is further practiced by taking the shingled labels up in a roll form.
Alternatively, step (b) is practiced to provide a plurality of label stock ties connecting each label to surrounding matrix material of the web; and wherein step (c) is practice by taking up the matrix material with die-cut webs in roll form.
After the labels are taken up, they are typically transferred to a use location, where they may be mechanically applied, without the necessity of die-cutting at the use location.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide ready and quick application of linerless labels at a use location, particularly non-quadrate linerless labels. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.